<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Year, A New Hope by ladynox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484907">A New Year, A New Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/pseuds/ladynox'>ladynox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, best way to start the new year, just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynox/pseuds/ladynox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory New Years Day fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Year, A New Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex wakes up to an empty bed. It takes a moment to process that reality as he groggily gropes around for Michael. The warmth of Michael’s body still lingers on the sheets. He’s probably been up for a little while, Alex notes grumpily, not just taking a quick piss before coming back to bed. Alex makes an annoyed sound and finally lifts his face up from the pillow, opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their first new years day as a couple and of course they slept in. They had been up all night partying at the Crashdown before coming back home and falling into bed together, horny from drink and teasing each other all night, but also needing to be as close as physically possible, needing to express how much they loved each other. How happy they were to finally be able to celebrate the holidays as a couple. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As if hoping to see Michael standing by the window as he sometimes does, coffee in hand, Alex looks around the room. But there’s no Michael. All he sees is their clothes, still where they left them, haphazardly strewn all over Alex’s room--their room, Alex reminds himself. Michael moved in a month ago. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alex is still in the process of waking up when his bedroom door opens on its own and in comes Michael with a mug in each hand and a procession of plates, cutlery and condiments trailing behind him. Alex can smell the bacon and eggs, and can see the short stack of pancakes on the plate.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s why you’re not in bed.” He shouldn’t sound grumpy. His sweet, handsome boyfriend got up early (relatively speaking) to make Alex breakfast in bed. He should be grateful. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Michael just laughs as Alex sits up, rubbing the last tendrils of sleep from his eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So sorry,” Michael says, still softly laughing, fondly, at Alex’s pouting. He sets the mugs down on the coffee table instead of handing one to Alex’s outstretched hand and sits on the bed. The food and cutlery is still floating behind him, waiting patiently for Michael’s command, Alex thinks absurdly. “Did you miss me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was cold,” Alex says, leaning on petulance, and reaches for his coffee mug (not the Air Force one, Alex notes but the one with hand painted music notes, Rosa had made for him). Michael intercepts him though, taking hold of his hand and kissing his knuckles.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How thoughtless of me.” Michael’s soft lips tease the skin of Alex’s knuckles. Alex feels a little shiver run up his spine because he’s apparently never going to get used to even the simplest of Michael’s touches. He turns his hand and runs his fingers over Michael’s jaw. A favorite thing of his to do, he likes the burn of stubble against his fingertips. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think I can forgive you,” Alex says, watching as the plates seem to decide to settle on the bed next to them. Alex has to work a little harder not to smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How magnanimous of you,” Michael replies. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast in bed is almost enough.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Michael laughs, incredulous. “Almost?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Almost,” Alex insists, barely able to keep the serious expression on his face now. So before he cracks, he uses the grip on Michael’s chin to pull him into a soft, lingering kiss. “Happy New Year, sweetheart,” he says once they break apart. Not too far apart though, Michael is still nuzzling Alex’s cheek with his nose, kissing along his jaw. Alex is finally able to grab his mug of coffee now that Michael was distracted. “Thanks for breakfast.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Happy New Year,” Michael says. “And you’re welcome. Sorry for ruining all your carefully planned lazy snuggles.” Michael moves to sit next to Alex, shoulder to shoulder. The plates make their way to each of their laps, a mug lazily crossing Alex’s vision on its way to Michael’s waiting hand. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m nothing if not adaptable,” Alex says, leaning his shoulder a little more against Michael, grabbing his fork. “Already have plans for snuggles </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> breakfast and now I can also add a movie.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Michael says and Alex didn’t have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. “Star Wars.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s a new year's day tradition,” Alex says, mock offended, jabbing Michael’s side with his elbow. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ok ok!” Michael laughs. “You’re going to spill my coffee!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Besides, you haven’t seen it,” Alex continues. “Which is--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A fucking crime, I know. I know! We’ll watch Star Wars. Just eat already.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mollified, Alex does as told. When they are done with breakfast, the plates make their way to the kitchen to be dealt with later. Alex turns on the tv, pulling up </span>
  <em>
    <span>A New Hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> while Michael drags the blankets over them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Lie down,” Michael huffs.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gimme a second, Guerin. Let me get the movie ready!” Alex laughs. Michael continues to tug on him until he relents. Curling up together, Alex hits play, feeling so incredibly happy and fortunate. Finally he gets to have this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Banged this out in about an hour. Kinda pleased though. Ficcing on new years day feels like a good way to start 2021.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>